Lost in Airport
by Jung Minrin
Summary: Sepenggal kisah ketika Shim atau Max Changmin menghilang di Incheon International Airport. Bagaimana nasib uri maknae selanjutnya? / DBSK Fic / DLDR! RnR!


**Lost in Airport**

by

**Jung Minrin ( reddsky_10)**

**DBSK Changmin || Mysterious Girl || DBSK Yunho**

**Length : Vignette || Rating : PG || Genre : Friendship, Fluff**

**Note :**

Dapat inspirasi setelah berulang kali mendengarkan Journey-nya DBSK. Terus, aku kaitkan sama kisah nyata dimana Changmin sempet ngilang di bandara dan jatuh di bandara. (Omo, Oppa kau sungguh memalukan -_- Tapi Cassie akan selalu mencintaimu :*)

Untuk kalian semua, happy reading, ya!

.

.

_Now playing :_

_Journey – DBSK ft. Seohyun_

.

.

_Shall we take a journey together?_

.

"Changmin-ah! Kenapa kau sembunyi disitu?" tanya Yunho dengan suara kerasnya pada Changmin yang bersembunyi di balik dinding.

"Yak, Hyung! Jangan berteriak!" desis Changmin memperingatkan.

Yunho mengernyit bingung dengan tingkah dongsaeng, sekaligus maknae-nya itu. "Waeyo?" balasnya.

Changmin celingukan kesana kemari, memperhatikan keadaan di sekitarnya sudah cukup aman―entah aman dari apa. "Dari tadi, ada seorang gadis yang mengejar aku, Hyung," bisik Changmin.

Yunho melongo. Sedetik kemudian, leader DBSK itu justru tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. "Kau terlalu percaya diri, Shim Changmin," ejeknya di sela tawanya.

Changmin mendengus kesal. "Aish, aku sungguh-sungguh, Hyung!" tegas Changmin, namun masih dengan suaranya yang setengah berbisik.

Yunho masih tertawa. "Kau berlebihan, dongsaeng," tegurnya. "Kita ini adalah superstar. Wajar saja bukan, kalau ada fans yang mengejar-ngejar kita?" Kini, Yunho-lah yang terdengar terlalu percaya diri.

Lagi-lagi, Changmin mendengus. "Tapi tidakkah kau sadar, Hyung? Kita sedang di SM Building!" tegas Changmin.

"Lalu?"

Changmin menggeram kesal, karena otak Hyung-nya yang tidak bekerja dengan tanggap. "Artinya sangat mustahil bagi seorang fans masuk kemari!" bentak Changmin.

"Oh." Yunho hanya mengangguk paham.

Changmin semakin geram dengan sikap Hyung-nya. "Aish, Hyung! Kau ini memang tak asyik diajak bicara!" gerutu Changmin kesal, lantas meninggalkan Hyung-nya.

Yunho yang menyadari ketika dirinya sudah ditinggalkan oleh Changmin pun berteriak, "Hei, dongsaeng! Aku kemari untuk menyusulmu! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?!"

.

.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Min, buka pintunya!" perintah Yunho pada Changmin yang sedang menikmati ramennya, setelah mendengar ketukan pintu pada dorm mereka.

"Kau saja, Hyung," balas Changmin ketus, sambil tetap menikmati ramennya, tanpa sedikitpun melirik ke arah Yunho.

Yunho mendesah keras. Sebagai seorang leader yang baik, Yunho memang sudah berulang kali menahan amarahnya pada maknaenya yang terkenal evil itu. Namun, menegur dongsaeng-nya itu supaya mengubah sikapnya sedikit saja, bukan masalah, kan? "Kau tak lihat, Min? Bahkan, aku belum memakan ramenku," protes Yunho.

Changmin menghentikan makannya, lantas mendongak menatap Yunho. "Lalu?" Dan ia kembali menikmati ramennya.

"Lihat! Kau sudah menghabiskan 2 cup ramen. Dan ini adalah cup ketigamu, Shim Changmin!" tegas Yunho jengkel.

"Lalu? Apakah itu menjadi masalah yang besar untukmu, Jung Yunho?" tanya Changmin tajam. "Kau justru tidak sopan, karena menyela kegiatan makanku!" protes Changmin. "Nah, berhubung kau belum membuka ramenmu, lebih baik, kau saja yang membuka pintunya. Arra?" balas Changmin.

Yunho kembali mendesah keras. Ia tak merespons ucapan Changmin. Sebaliknya, ia langsung membalik tubuhnya dan berjalan malas ke arah pintu. Oke, sepertinya, keputusan untuk menegur Changmin adalah kesalahan besar. Ia tahu betul, bahwa maknaenya itu keras kepala dan bermulut pedas. Jadi, sia-sia saja jika harus mendebatnya.

CKLEK!

Yunho sudah membuka pintu dormnya dan dilihatnya seorang gadis remaja cantik bertubuh mungil yang berdiri di balik pintu.

"Annyeong, Yunho Oppa!" sapa gadis itu riang.

Yunho nampak sedikit bingung, karena tidak mengenal gadis itu. Namun, ia memaksakan untuk tersenyum. "Annyeong!" balas Yunho. "Maaf, kau siapa?" tanya Yunho ragu.

"Aku adalah Cassiopeia. Aku penggemar DBSK!" jelas gadis itu dengan penuh semangat.

"Oh." Yunho mengangguk paham.

"Oppa, aku ingin memberikan ini untuk kalian," ucap gadis itu sambil memberikan sebuah bingkisan kepada Yunho.

"Eh? Apa ini?" tanya Yunho bingung, sambil menerima bingkisan tersebut.

Gadis itu tertawa pelan. "Bukan apa-apa. Hanya hadiah kecil, kok," bisiknya malu-malu. "Kuharap, kalian menerimanya," lanjutnya.

Yunho menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat.

"Maaf, tapi aku harus pergi sekarang, Yunho Oppa," jelas gadis itu.

"Oh? Begitu, ya?"

Gadis itu tersenyum singkat. "Sampaikan salamku pada Changmin Oppa, ne? Annyeong!" pamitnya, lantas berlalu meninggalkan Yunho yang masih berdiri di depan pintu

Yunho menatap kepergian gadis itu, lantas memutuskan untuk kembali ke dalam dorm-nya. Ia berjalan masuk sambil memandang ke arah bingkisan pemberian penggemarnya itu. "Changmin-ah, kita mendapatkan sesuatu!" kata Yunho dengan suara yang berteriak. Ia menghampiri Changmin di dapur.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Changmin sambil memakan ramennya.

"Fans kita," balas Yunho singkat.

Changmin mengernyit. "Fans? Seperti apa dia?" tanyanya menyelidik.

"Memangnya, kenapa? Tumben sekali, kau terdengar begitu peduli," cibir Yunho. Setahu Yunho, Changmin memang selalu tak suka dengan fans yang bersikap berlebihan, misalnya sampai menguntit atau memberikan bingkisan-bingkisan ke dorm.

"Cepat jelaskan saja ciri-cirinya, Hyung," perintah Changmin tak sabar.

"Gadis itu bertubuh pendek dan lumayan ramping. Matanya bulat dan besar. Kulitnya putih bersih. Rambutnya berwarna hitam gelap," jelas Yunho sambil mengingat-ingat. "Yah, kurang lebih, seperti itulah."

"Tepat sekali!" celetuk Changmin.

Yunho menatap Changmin dengan tatapan bingungnya. "Tepat? Tepat dengan apa?"

"Dia pasti adalah gadis yang mengejar-ngejarku di SM Building kemarin," tegas Changmin.

"Oh, ya?"

"Bisa saja, Hyung," balas Changmin. "Ah, kurasa, keberadaan kita sudah tak aman lagi, Hyung! Ayo, kita lapor pada Manager Hyung untuk pindah dorm supaya tak ada penguntit-penguntit lagi!" seru Changmn heboh.

Yunho mendengus pelan melihat kepanikan dongsaengnya. Ia menarik kursi dan duduk di atasnya. Tangannya mulai membuka cup ramen miliknya. "Tak perlu berlebihan, Shim Changmin. Lagipula, gadis itu tidak kelihatan seperti sebuah ancaman," komentar Yunho santai.

"Bukan ancaman, huh?" gerutu Changmin tak suka. "Jelas-jelas, dia adalah ancaman! Bahkan, dia berhasil menyusup ke dalam SM Building. Hyung, kita harus bla, bla, bla dan bla, bla, bla, lalu bla, bla, bla..."

Yunho sudah tak ingat dengan rentetan kalimat yang diracaukan oleh Changmin malam itu. Karena satu-satunya hal yang ia ingat adalah ia benar-benar menikmati ramen sebagai makan malamnya.

.

.

"Kau yakin semuanya sudah siap, Min?" tanya Yunho memastikan.

Changmin mengangguk mantap sambil mengacungkan dua jempolnya ke arah Yunho.

Yunho hanya menggeleng pelan, melihat tingkah Changmin. Jujur saja, ia merasa agak was-was dengan Changmin. Changmin memang bersikap seolah semuanya baik-baik saja, padahal ia adalah namja pelupa. Saat bepergian, Changmin sering melupakan hal-hal sederhana yang begitu penting, seperti paspor, ponsel, kunci dorm, dan masih banyak lagi. Tapi yah, daripada menambah beban pikirannya, Yunho pun memutuskan untuk percaya pada dongsaengnya kali ini saja.

"Ayo berangkat sekarang!" ajak Yunho pada Changmin. Ia sudah mengangkat tas ranselnya.

"Ne, Hyung!" balas Changmin semangat. Ia pun mengangkat tas bawaannya dan mengikuti Hyung-nya yang bersiap keluar dari dorm.

Yunho terus merapalkan berbagai macam doa dalam mengambil langkah, '_Semoga Changmin tak melupakan apa-apa_.'

.

.

"Ah, Hyung, kurasa, aku harus pergi ke kamar kecil sekarang juga!" pekik Changmin.

"Hah?" Yunho melongo. "Yah, bukankah sudah kuingatkan untuk buang air sebelum berangkat? Kau selalu menyusahkan, Min!" gerutu Yunho.

"Aish, Hyung! Tapi ini sudah tak bisa ditahan lagi," bisik Changmin.

Yunho menghela nafas pendek. "Baiklah. Cepatlah kembali, ne?" pesannya pada Changmin.

"Ne, Hyung!" balas Changmin mantap. Ia pun mengambil langkah secepat kilat menuju kamar kecil yang terdapat di dalam Incheon International Airport.

Yunho mendengus pelan, setelah menatap kepergian Changmin.

"Hei Yun, mana Changmin?" celetuk sebuah suara.

Yunho memutar kepalanya. Dilihatnya Manager Hyung yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Ah, Changmin sedang pergi ke toilet, Hyung," jelas Yunho.

Manager Hyung menunjukkan raut wajah khawatir. "Kau yakin, dia akan baik-baik saja?"

Yunho menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Semoga saja," balasnya pasrah. Well, ia tak yakin bahwa Changmin akan baik-baik saja―jika kalian mengerti maksud Yunho.

.

.

"Ah, lega rasanya!" desah Changmin lega, setelah menyelesaikan urusannya di dalam toilet. Ia meregangkan otot tubuhnya sejenak sambil melihat ke arah sekitarnya. Ia pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya, hendak kembali ke tempat Yunho berada.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja, kedua kaki panjang Changmin terhenti. "Eh? Mana jalannya tadi, ya?" gumam Changmin bingung. Ia menoleh kesana dan kemari.

Oh, sial! Sindrom lupa Shim Changmin sedang kambuh!

Dan itu sama sekali tidak berarti baik.

Changmin mulai panik, namun tetap berusaha memasang wajah cool-nya. '_Aduh, bagaimana ini? Sebentar lagi, kami harus berangkat, kan?_'

Changmin menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lantas membuangnya perlahan. '_Oke, tenanglah, Shim Changmin. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja_,' batinnya dalam hati, berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Semoga saja~

.

.

"Jung Yunho, ini sudah 15 menit!" pekik Manager Hyung panik.

Yunho pun tak kalah panik. Sepertinya, firasat buruknya mengenai Changmin telah terbukti. Maknae-nya itu belum juga kembali dari toilet!

"Coba kau cari ke toilet-toilet, oke?" pinta Manager Hyung.

"Ne, Hyung!" balas Yunho mantap, lantas mulai menyusuri luasnya Incheon International Airport. '_Shim Changmin, kau ada dimana?_'

.

.

Changmin sudah berputar-putar di dalam Incheon, namun ia sama sekali tak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan Yunho atau Manager Hyung. Sejujurnya, menemukan mereka bukanlah perkara sulit. Changmin tinggal meminta pada pusat informasi untuk memanggil Yunho atau Manager Hyung.

Oh, tidak, tidak! Itu bukanlah pilhan yang baik!

Seorang Shim―Max―Changmin, maknae DBSK itu tersesat di dalam bandara? Oh, dimana lagi Changmin harus meletakkan wajah tampannya itu?

Changmin menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding, tangannya menutup wajah tampannya. Ia merasa seperti sedang sendirian di dunia ini. Perlahan, tubuhnya mulai merosot ke bawah.

Persetan dengan predikat superstar yang disandangnya selama ini!

Percuma menjadi seorang superstar, jika dia tak lebih dari dongsaeng yang menyusahkan Hyung-nya.

Dan Changmin tak ingin dianggap remeh begitu saja! Dia adalah namja yang tangguh! Dan ia harus menunjukkannya pada dunia! Changmin mulai bangkit dan kembali mengambil langkah. '_Aku pasti menemukan mereka! Pasti!'_

5 menit...

10 menit...

Waktu pun terus berlalu, namun Changmin tak kunjung menemukan titik terang dalam pencariannya. Ia pun mulai tak fokus dengan jalannya, hingga...

BRUK!

Changmin tersandung kakinya sendiri, hingga namja jangkung itu pun jatuh tersungkur di atas lantai dingin. "Auw!" rintihnya pelan. Sungguh, rasanya sama sekali tidak sakit. Namun, Changmin merasa terkejut saja.

"Oppa, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Sebuah tangan mungil menyentuh pundak Changmin.

Changmin memutar kepalanya dan menemukan seorang gadis yang tak asing baginya sedang bejongkok di sampingnya. "K-kau?!"

Gadis itu meringis. "Kenapa Oppa sampai terjatuh?" tanya gadis itu cemas.

"A-aku..." Changmin pun tergagap.

"Apakah terasa sakit?" tanya gadis itu.

Changmin hanya menggeleng lemah, karena lidahnya kelu untuk berbicara. Sungguh, ia merasa malu sekarang. Gadis yang tak disukainya, fans yang selalu menguntit bahkan mengirim bingkisan ke dormnya itu justru merupakan orang pertama yang menolong di tengah kegundahannya.

"Oppa, tadi Yunho Oppa sepertinya sedang mencarimu," kata gadis itu memberi tahu.

"Oh, ya?" Changmin mengerjapkan matanya.

"Ne!" balas gadis itu. "Mau kuantar ke Yunho Oppa?" tawar gadis itu.

Changmin mengangguk malu.

Gadis itu pun membantu Changmin bangkit.

Changmin menunduk dalam-dalam, berusaha menyembunyikan wajah malunya.

.

.

"Changmin!" pekik Yunho girang, ketika melihat sosok Changmin yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan seorang gadis. Yunho mengernyit saat menyadari bahwa gadis yang bersama Changmin adalah gadis yang pernah mengirimkan bingkisan ke dorm mereka beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Ah, Hyung! Maaf merepotkanmu," gumam Changmin, ketika sudah berada di hadapan Yunho.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Yunho langsung memeluk tubuh Changmin. "Akhirnya, kau sudah kembali," ucap Yunhi lega.

"Ne, ne. Maaf kalau aku menyusahkan kalian," ucap Changmin menyesal.

Yunho melepas pelukannya. "Gwaenchana, asal kau baik-baik saja," ucap Yunho tulus.

Changmin terkekeh pelan. "Gomawo, Hyung! Kau memang Hyung terbaik!" puji Changmin.

Yunho pun tertawa. "Lho? Kemana gadis itu?" tanya Yunho bingung, ketika gadis yang bersama Changmin sudah menghilang.

"Lho? Kemana dia?" Changmin pun nampak bingung.

"Bukankah dia adalah gadis yang kau maksud sebagai fans penguntitmu itu, Min?" tanya Yunho memastikan.

Changmin menatap Yunho, lantas menggeleng pelan. "Dia adalah malaikatku, Hyung."

**END**

Penasaran siapa gadis yang ditemui Changmin?

Butuh sekuelnya? Kalau iya, kasih saran, siapa yang pantes jadi pendamping Changmin, ne? Genderswitch pun nggak pa-pa. Asal readers pun suka ^^

Mind to review?

Love,

Jung Minrin


End file.
